This invention relates to writing tablets, and particularly provides a writing tablet to be mounted to a chair arm or the like for pivotal movement about two axes. Writing tablets of this type are known, although most involve cumbersome and complicated structures. In the present invention, pivotal movements are carried out with simply a few parts, and the writing tablet structure is easily fabricated and easily assembled.
The following patents are representative of the prior art in this field:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date Patentee ______________________________________ 957,552 May 10, 1910 Gordon 1,093,686 Apr. 21, 1914 Cogger 1,648,717 Nov. 8, 1927 Blitz et al 3,353,866 Nov. 21, 1967 Chapman et al 3,547,488 Dec. 15, 1970 Barnes 3,598,442 Aug. 10, 1971 Miller ______________________________________
In the present invention, a pivot swivel block along with a tablet panel support is utilized. The pivot swivel block is mounted to a chair arm or the like for pivotal movement about a first axis; the tablet panel support is mounted to the pivot swivel block for pivotal movement about a second axis perpendicular to the first axis. Opposed semi-circular slots are included in the pivot swivel block and tablet panel support, and a ball riding in these slots limits the movement of the tablet panel support about the second axis. A writing tablet is mounted to the tablet panel support, and thus achieves total movement into and out of use positions by virtue of the two axes of movement.
A more complete understanding of the invention will be obtained by reference to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the drawings.